The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
For the bugs found in the base game, see The Binding of Isaac Bugs. This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. Since these are the first weeks of WotL, many bugs and glitches can be expected. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. The current version of WotL is v1.2. Audio *The stone heads in the depths make the sounds of maws along with their usual sounds at the same time. *If you leave a challenge room (by teleporting or flying out) after the music started (by having taken the treasure), the challenge music won't stop until the point where it would loop. Probably related to at what point the music is programmed to loop. **Persisted pre-DLC aswell. *When fighting a boss in the Depths/Necropolis during a Curse of the Labyrinth, the song used in the battle against Mom will play, regardless of whether or not the boss is Mom. The same thing happens with the first boss before Mom's Heart on The Womb XL/Utero XL *Alternative chapters will play the new boss music, regardless of whether the boss fought is old or new (old bosses can still be fought on alternative XL floors). Fighting Krampus will also result in getting the new boss music if he is fought on an alternative floor. (intentional? Needs confirmation whether fixed in v1.1) *On the Character Selection Screen, if you use Arrow Keys on the Keyboard to switch between characters, no clicking sound will be played. *No sound is played when messages for unlocks appear. *Skipping Ending 11 does not cut the ending audio off. It will continue to play throughout the credits or starting page *Getting killed can cause the music for a room/floor to reset *No sound effect for the Monstro's Tooth item Gameplay General *Entering a room in the mac version causes momentary slowdown that goes back to normal in roughly a second or two *Sometimes when destroying the dark flames, A Blood Coin appears in the upper left corner instead of where the flame was. *Running in circles sometimes causes a serious slowdown. *If you have no regular hearts, only soul/eternal hearts, and pick up an item from the satan room that is requires regular hearts to pick up (not as ???), all your health will disappear, but you will not die. Getting hit by anything will kill you, but you can still collect soul/eternal hearts. **This existed before DLC as well *Rigged Fortune teller machine: Bug that makes fortune machine fail chance 0. Allows player get a lot of tarocards, playing cards, soul hearts and trinkets. Items spawned from tarot cards (such as beggars and other machines) also have abnormal success chances. Bug does not go away upon reentering room with fortune teller machine. (Needs conformation) *Unlike normal Grey head enemies in the depths, the green heads (that shoot explosive shots) will disappear when you leave and return to a room. (This happens in v1.15) *Poop sometimes respawns for no apparent reason in the rooms where you've cleaned up all the poop. (This seems to only happen with the corned poop, with the flies orbiting it. It turns into fresh normal poop on re-entry.) **Still happens in v1.15. *Shell Games in Arcades only pay out with single items. You now only receive one bomb instead of two, same with hearts, coins, and keys. This also applies to the blood donation machine and slot machine. *Sometimes when you start Meat 4 Evar! challenge, you won't receive the Meat Colt. You can collect meat cubes from horsemen. *As of WotL v1.15, Chocolate milk now works the opposite way it used to – the longer it's charged, the smaller (and presumably less-powerful) the tears are. Graphical bug only, damage is still increased. **Curiously, as I found on a recent run, if used in conjunction with the Book of Belial, Chocolate Milk works as intended (damage increases with charge), but the tears remain the same size regardless of the charge (1.15). **Actually, though the damage doesn't decrease, it does not increase either. Tested on Basement 1, "charged" shot does the same damage as normal shot. Also, the "Devil" Tarot Card did not fix the issue even temporarily. I note this, as the Devil card is similar to the Book of Belial. *Can't seem to get Basement Colt achievment, condition's detected so far already unlocked in steam but not in this savefile. **Still happens in WotL 1.15 *Using Mom's Pad against the new double-bullet shooting flies causes the fly to freeze and become invincible through the items duration. (One time occurance, not yet verified fully.) ** *It is possible to have more than the 12 visible Heart Containers on Isaac. In A playthrough of the 'Isaac was good today' challenge, I ended up being teleported to the devil room in Sheol, and spend 2 hearts on the pact with full health, my health total did not change. It is entirely possible that I had as many as 16 hearts (if not potentially higher still) before buying the pact, as I was abusing Prayer Card. (Could be a graphical error, Could be working as intended) *As of 1.2 brimstone will NOT fire *As of 1.2, blue rocks drop 1 soul heart instead of 2, same with red chests. Samson *Samson's name will occasionally show up as "Eve". **This may occur on the death screen, in the screen when progressing to the next level, in VS. screens (against bosses) or 'VS. headers' (against mini-bosses). *When playing as Samson, tears up items and pills often do not take effect. Noted with Jesus Juice, Toothpicks, Magic 8 Ball and Squeezy. **This has also occurred while playing as Isaac and Eve, with tears up items never taking effect at all on some runs. Note that tears up pills also do not take effect. (Confirmation?) *Samson may lose his hair after pick up some items. Noted with <3, X-Ray Vision, Jesus Juice, Pageant Colt, the Peeper, Monstro's Tooth, and Mom's Coin *Technology 2 will not shoot through rock when you have Ouija Board (Intentional?) *Sometimes super and normal miniboss names will differentiate their appearence (one of northernlions vids has proof, super pride being labeled super sloth) *If you have not unlocked Sheol and get a deal with the devil after the Mom's Heart/It Lives boss fight, and you go into the Deal with the Devil room then leave, the light to the cathedral will be there and the cathedral can be accessed and played. Unlocking progress *Having Depths XL and killing the first boss before entering the Item rooms give you Samson, after that you still can get the items from the item rooms and then kill Mom. **The problem here is that for the XL levels, the first boss is also "tagged" the same as the second boss. This means that for any clear conditions, only the first boss needs to be killed. *Currently new players playing the game from a fresh start, can unlock secret items, levels and endings via challenges without meeting previous requirements. I.E. sIt is possible to unlock ending 11 by finishing "Isaac was good today" while having only endings Epiloge, END1 and END2 unlocked prior to that./s Not a bug, can unlock End 11 with just the Epilogue through the Shovel. *Sometimes when unlocking secrets / achievements no notification will pop up during the gameplay. The number in the collections will increase however there will be no picture showing the unlock **This happens even without the Wrath of the Lamb extension. **If this bug happens early enough, it will result in things like Ending Cinematics, or the 10th challenge not being unlocked when you otherwise would have gotten the notification. **If playing the steam version, exiting and re-entering the game may award the missing steam achievements. However, there will still be no in-game pop-up informing you of the secrets unlocked. **Even though no pop up will be shown, the item can still be obtained normally (ie. even if no pop up is shown for Blood Rights, it can still be found.) *It is possible to access the Cathedral when you unlock Sheol, gaining the 12th ending before the 11th. (May also be able to get the 11th ending earlier?) *Clearing the Cathedral will not unlock Ending #12 in some instances, although it will display it after clearing the game. *Sometimes you won't get rewarded with the character item when you finish the game. (ex. Abel familiar when you defeat Isaac with Cain). Confirmed also with Samson, didn't get credit for completing Cathedral. **I just beat Isaac with Cain and didn't get the item unlock or the achievement (v1.20) **Beat Isaac with Cain, did get the Steam achievement, but not the item unlock (v1.20) *Some challenges will count as beaten (along with the unlocked item) after having beating the first boss in an XL level rather than both. (Confirmed for Spider Boy! and large marge) **This is the same bug as the first in this section (Unlocking progess) *The Polaroid is unlocked after beating Isaac with six characters rather than all seven of them. **This may be intentional, since the main menu art for the Polaroid is made up of 6 pieces. **However, beating The Purist will count as a separate character from just beating Isaac with Isaac from the character select screen, and will give you a picture piece. *The Counter for the Secrets goes up and you can find the unlocked secrets in-game, but you neither don't get Pop-ups for the Unlock, nor can view them in the Stats. **In some cases, the secrets counter fails to increment and secret unlock pop-ups fail to display, but the items are still unlocked. *Challenge achievements for challenges 1 through 3 aren't unlocked properly (e.g. achievement for challenge 1 was received even though only challenge 3 was completed). Sometimes they fail to unlock at all. (e.g. Challenge 1 completed but nothing unlocked). **I finished challenge 1, but got the achievement as if I had finished challenge 2 (v1.15) **I finished challenge 2, but got the achievement as if I had finished challenge 3 (v1.15) **I finished challenge 3, but got the achievement as if I had finished challenge 1 (v1.15) *Challenge #10 "The Purist" as well as End 12 might not unlock after beating the Cathedral **The 1.15 update re-locked Ending 12 and "The Purist" for many individuals, and renders them unable to be unlocked again. **It seems that if achievements and secrets notifications start working properly, the ending #12 and the Challenge #10 remain locked. **Still in v1.2 **Able to achieve Platinum God without completing Challenge #10 or obtaining Daddy's Love, Ghost Baby worked in its place *When doing a challenge, dying with Ankh and turning into ??? makes the challenge impossible and allows you to continue to Sheol/Cathedral after killing Mom. *Some endings will repeat themselves and a Mom kill will not be counted. (May only be with unlocking It Lives!) *Unlocking Polaroid, which is normally unlocked after beating Isaac with all Characters, while playing through with only Eve *Polaroid can be unlocked from the beginning for some *Finishing challenge 4 doesn't show challenge as done and no achievements or items are unlocked. *Sometimes when unlocking pre-WOTL achievements, they won't show up and still won't when logging back in.(I should have unlocked the Robo-Baby and the Noose, but I still haven't) Rooms * Using The Moon may force you to exit the secret room to an isolated area. With no doors. This can also happen when teleporting to a random room with telepills (found when under the labyrinth curse). *Also, secret rooms in XL levels can be naturally connected to isolated rooms. You can go from the secret room to the isolated room (with a bomb), but can't go back if you don't have any bomb left. You just get stuck. (be carefull even the boss room can be cut off from your start point Curse of the labranth is your freind till this gets fixed) * Secret rooms in XL levels often are furnished like regular rooms. (Also may contain a random Boss encounter open room, Larry Jr. is inside) **Both this bug and the above (Secret Rooms leading to isolated areas cut off from the rest of the floor) are demonstrated in the first five minutes of this video. *When exiting a "Curse" room with a flying ability you still take damage (Unlike entering it - It's the same door!) *In the Arcade room, you can re-enter it multiple times to change the slot machine to a Fortune Telling machine. *A challenge room/arena door may not open even at full health. However, if you have a flight power active, not only can you enter anyway, you can also bypass the door when it closes behind you, effectively getting a free item/chest. (Fixed as of 1.15) Note that Boss Challenge Rooms (Bloody sword symbol), require you to have 1 heart or less to enter. **Again, entering and leaving Challenge rooms if you were flying was already possible before WotL, and might be intentional. * Top Secret Rooms will not be displayed by the Treasure Map, and Tarot Cards "The Sun" and "The World". (May be intentional). **''It IS intentional, thats the reason the room is linked with only one room, to make it more difficult in finding it.'' *If a White Fly is present in the room, killing all enemies but it will open the doors. If one then angers the white fly to turn it into a red fly, exiting the room will set it as unexplored. This can be abused, for example to gain two items per boss fight. (Using this trick on bosses seems to spawn the same boss; however, it may become a Champion version) *Sometimes in Necropolis after boss fight with MOM you get stuck in that room with nowhere to go. Enemies *Enemies stand still for no appearent reason *When entering a room with any kind of Boils in it, they will spawn at their full size and go back to their small size right after. *Destroying a poop belonging to a white fly in an already cleared room and then leaving the room without killing the enraged fly will mark the room as not visited, respawning all monsters inside. This allows for farming of room clear prizes and active item charges. **This can also be done for bosses if there is corned poop in the boss room. It is possible to get two items after beating the boss twice on the same floor through this. **This bug already existed before WotL: If you spawn a Slot Machine and use it until a fly spawns and then exist the room and re-enter, the monsters will also be respawned the next time you visit. *Blue Spiked Blocks do not vanish when a room is completed. However, if you leave the room and return, they are gone. **Certain blue spiked blocks seem to be intended to stay after clearing the room - some rooms may even just spawn nothing but blue spike traps (like those from LoZ). *Whenever there are mini-clots enemies in the room, all enemies that are able to shoot, will shoot mini-clots projectiles. *Small Spider enemies are not blocked by bombs and moving bombs (pushed or Fetus in a Jar) pass through them. *Green Stone Heads despawn upon clearing the room, leaving and reentering it as opposed to regular Stone Heads. *The new enemy resembling Larry Jr. made of heads can sometimes get stuck in a wall and become unkillable without ghostly shots or wide-range bombs, possibly forcing a reset if the player cannot bomb or teleport out. *Enemies will get stuck in doorways *"Avorices", the Greed heads, are typically restricted by pits, but may jump across a corner. *The Larries Jr spawned in the boss challenge room look like they only have one segment besides the head, but act like they have 2. Bosses *Upon death during an Isaac battle, the note will show a Horseman instead of Isaac. *The VS Boss screens are extremely glitched in general, as there are instances of showing one boss yet having you fight an entirely separate boss altogether. **Sometimes on XL levels the VS. screens will not match the bosses that are fought, however the first VS. screen will match the second boss. If the boss displayed on the VS. screen has a specific drop (eg. Horsemen drop Cubes of Meat), you will obtain the drop for the boss shown on the VS. screen and not the one fought. *Rarely, the VS Boss screen will rapidly flip through every boss in the game. When this occurs (sometimes?), the boss will not even appear and the game will act as if the boss was instantly defeated. This can also lead into bosses that give specific drops leaving entirely different items after defeat. *In the Depths / Necropolis "Mom" encounter, Mom's Foot Stomp attack and Mom's Arm attack's hitboxes are swapped, having the Foot Stomp extend farther than it is supposed to and the arm having quite small range. *Boss death animation sometimes causes a harmful explosion. *Killing Daddy Long-Legs as a mini-boss will cause blood to spurt on the screen as if you killed a main boss. This occurs in battles with Mom and Satan where the death animation includes a screenwide explosion that may cause whatever character you are playing as to lose a full heart. *At some boss fights where you have to fight C.H.A.D, Chub appears instead. *A boss fight showing the "Blighted Ovum" screen has ended up being a fight against Blastocyst. May be a more widespread problem. *Encountering Teratoma (boss in the Ultero Alternative) as a second boss in the Utero XL will cause Fistula to spawn instead of the usual boss. *At some boss fights where you have to fight Pin, Scolex appears instead and you'll take dam age as if you're in the womb. *Sometimes in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate and then fight the next boss it will show a picture of the normal boss but then the Headless Horseman alternate will show instead. *A similar glitch can happen in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate second. A picture of the headless horseman will be shown, then you will fight a normal boss. When you defeat the boss, you will get a cube of meat. Upon entering the next room, a picture of the Fallen (or possibly a random boss?) will be shown and you will fight the Headless Horseman alt. Upon killing the Horseman, you will get the item of the boss that was shown in the picture before the second boss battle. *On an XL floor, if you defeat a normal boss, don't pick up the item, and proceed to fight one of the Four Horsemen as a second boss, returning to the first boss room and re-rolling the first boss's item (with the d6) will always result in a second Cube of Meat (confirmed in 1.15). *On Utero XL, the first boss will not drop an item (confirmed to also occur on The Womb XL). *Teleporting to the It Lives fight may cause a glitch where the boss dies as soon as it spawns but the ending/Sheol don't activate. Edit: OR it might have been caused by the polaroid, need confirmation. * In some rare cases in a boss fight you can lose all your hearts and instantly die with a kill screen with nothing on it. *Having the Polaroid as a trinket will cause Mom and Mom's Heart to instantly die but no trap appears leaving you stuck in the current level. *After beating Satan, instead of the treasure chest appearing, Satan's hooves turn into two Satan statues that damage Isaac on touch. Teleporting out of the room may fix this. (Confirmations required here.) **''Fixed with v1.1 ''- I've beaten him twice now with the treasure chest appearing both times *"The Fallen" Boss tends to be stuck within his Chasing Charge Attack. Planting Bombs on his way and damaging him with those Bombs unsticks him. *Pin may regenerate partial or total health when going underground. (Needs confirmation) *Bosses in the Boss Rooms on Womb/Utero XL levels yield no Item Drops. *After the fight with the queen of carrion the red poos respawn at the same place again and again. *"Gurdy" encounter sometimes bugs up and continiously spawns flies and bloats instead of attacking. **Meaning that the regular Gurdy occasionally acts like one of its champion variants (?). ***I didn't notice Gurdy looking differently Coloured when that happened (and that happened couple of times after i got the DLC, and never before i got the DLC). I guess i'll try to look harder. *Champion Larry Jr. will appear as The Hollow when shooting to the top of the room. *Triachnid's VS intro shows ???/Blue baby as a picture and Daddy Long Legs as a name *The boss fight against Gish in the screen shot below resulted in no item drop. *It is possible to fight the same boss twice on XL levels. For example fighting Larry Jr. and then fighting Larry Jr. again in the same form in the next room. (Needs confirmation on bosses other than Larry Jr.) **This happened to me fighting Gurdy twice in XL Caves. *Fighting any boss and having Cursed Skull and you kill the boss right when your life goes down to a half heart, and you get teleported but the boss remains dead but no there is still no passage to next level. *In the Cathedral, one can be given the Daddy Long Legs II boss title card (which will display Daddy Long Legs II title, but show Blue Baby in the crying position), but instead fight a Blue Baby version of the Isaac boss fight (confirmed in update 1.15). *Sometimes Larry Jr will get stuck behind his poop rather than "eating" through it. *When you fight fistula, sometimes half of it won't spawn chargers when the last bit is destroyed (same with bomb flies on the champion version). because the game will not spawn enemies in rocks or over pits, probably to keep rooms from being unbeatable. Occurring with the Fistula variant that spawns bomb flies is likely an oversight. *Upon defeating Mom, death animation activates and death screen claims that the cause of death was a bomb. This is despite (Or perhaps because of?) using remote bombs, making that unlikely or impossible. **Getting killed by moms foot, also show up a bomb on the death screen, instead of her foot. *When Pin goes underground after shooting a green bomb, you can still hit him. *When fighting Larry Jr. in the boss gauntlet room, three Larrys that are each two segments long appear. Each of these acts as though they have an invisible third segment. After enough damage, the sound and blood effect will happen, but no part of it will be destroyed. *Using The Candle against War when he is using his attack in the air to randomly drop troll bombs will damage him. If his health reaches half in mid-air, he will not return to the screen and the player will be able to do nothing. (Similar to the off-screen kill glitch with War and Bob's rotten head.) *While holding the Polaroid in the Cathedral Triachnid did not appear. Instead the regular version of Isaac appared. After beating Isaac the title image changed to "The End". I never fought Daddys Long Legs before (maybe thats the reason?). **The exact same happened to me, which made me wonder what the point was taking the polaroid to the Cathedral. I also never fought the Daddy Long Legs boss and have been unable to unlock the Purist challenge, despite having beaten Isaac with every character to get the Polaroid. Graphical *Using a Forget-Me-Now in the Large Marge challenge does strange things. (It regenerates the level, but with a new graphical set - this leads to strange things like facing Mom in the Womb and Mom's Heart in Sheol) *Stats window can sometimes glitch out and show false stats if equipped with the DLC. Typically this manifests as not acknowledging the effect of upgrades. *F.Hopper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker between Leaping Spider and Pin, respectively. *Sometimes TNT will be floating in the walls. * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. * In the Necropolis and Utero stages, sometimes the lower left corner of the screen that displays the stage name doesn't have a number (or it doesn't display "XL" if Curse of the Labyrinth is activated). *Some challenge runs have the items given to you at the start come up as "undefined." (The items still seem to work and exist past this, however.) **Sometimes the "undefined" text may appear without the black textbox. *Fish head trinket called undefined, with "undefined" having a different font than usual. *When picking up certain items as Samson, such as Jesus Juice, he will lose his hair. *On the death screen, some new spider enemies may not appear. (ex. leaping spider, Widow) *When fighting the Mask of Infamy, there will be no health bar present at the top of the screen. *TNT barrells sometimes appear inside of walls (still present in v1.15) *Trinkets have the same icon on the map as tarot cards. (Intentional?) *When having a tarot card surrounded by trinkets, while having "The Tick" which makes you unable to pick up other trinkets, picking up the tarot card shows the animation of you picking up a trinket, when you're actually picking up the tarot card. *When spawning hoppers, Greed will temporarily look like Super Greed. *If 3-segmented Larry Jr. spawn in the boss duel fight, the end segments may become invisible as soon as the Larry Jr. move. The segments function as normal. *If you have the Mitre, the Womb 2 Devil Room that brings you to Sheol will look like an Angel Room... still with an entrance to Sheol. *Fistula no longer vibrates. *When Cain gets toothpicks both eyes get propped open instead of just his good eye; his shots are not affected. *When shooting a fully charged Chocolate Milk shot while facing sideways, Cain's eyepatch will move to a different part of his face, then move back to its original place. *??? no longer changes colour after defeating It Lives. (Intentional?) *??? has color mismatch issues with items such as the Holy Grail much like he has with the Growth Hormones. *Maggy is named "Magdalen'e'" on the Character Selection Screen, but when you encounter Mini-Bosses, it says "Magdalen'a'" instead. (Example: Magdalena vs. Gluttony) **This happened before the DLC as well *When the Tarot card 'The Devil' is used on War, his body turns invisible, and he cannot be seen. He still attacks the player. (Found in the meat challenge with labyrinth) *When crushing tinted rocks, occationally a fixed frame of Isaac appears in a bubble with the black horse. (This is fixed in v1.1) * During Boss Battles in Boss Rooms, Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) drops Daddy Long Legs II's feet on Enemies instead of regular Daddy Long Legs. *Getting Kamikaze! while having the Holy Grail turns the flying animation into a normal walking animation, although you still can fly. *During the fight with Satan, using The Candle on Satan's statue causes damage and The Fallen's health may go behind the health bar. If the statue is damaged by The Candle, then Satan's next form (after The Fallen) will start with the damage. * Drops from red fires spawn in the top left corner. *Spider Butt shows a Necronomicon animation when used. *Triachnid has no death animation and just dissapears on death *When entering different rooms during the Curse of Darkness, the map will briefly show a heart and revert back. *If Red-patch is active with the pony item, the pony is not visible and isaac apears as a floating head. *Sometimes when you get a Curse Of Labyrinth and there is TnT in the room there will be TnT in the wall at the Top-Left that cannot be exploded and serves no purpose. (May work in non XL rooms) *The appearance of the Super SMB Fan cannot be overridden by other appearance changing items that completely change the look of the character, such as the Whore of Babylon and IPECAC. **This may be intentional however. *Killing Scolex with bombs, IPECAC or other explosive attacks can cause the explosion animation to loop in place for an indefinite period of time. *Upon acquiring certain familiars (Bag of Pennies, Little CHAD, possibly more), Brother Bobby will appear. He will disappear when you exit the room. *A pill may show the positive animation despite having a negative effect, most notably the Luck Down pill. *When entering in a new floor, if the secret room is adjecent to the spawn room, it will appear briefly then disappear. *Various graphical glitches with Mr. Maw, including, invisible heads, bodies replacing heads Items *'Technology 2' **Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together, and there's no sound effect for Technology 2. (In combination with some other items like Brimstone, Bloody Lust and others may cause Brimstone to be bugged, preventing it from being fired but dealing mass damage, killing It Lives in about three seconds. Picture below.) ***On a lower-end machine this combination caused large amounts of slowdown while charging Brimstone (though not while firing). Possibly other pickups caused Technology 2 to slow things down, though. **Technology 2 + Mom's Knife: Technology 2's laser fires as normal but does no damage. **Technology 2 + Epic Fetus: Tech 2's laser fires briefly, before the bomb crosshair starts flashing. The laser does normal damage. The Crosshair is also being delayed a bit before it appears. **Acquiring Ipecac first, and then Technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. ** Shots don't penetrate rocks when using Technology 2 and Ouija Board. **Cannot throw Bob's head when equipped with Technology 2. *If you used Guppy's Paw to trade in all of your normal hearts for soul hearts and then take damage in a room, you will return to the previous room as if you'd lost all your hearts with the one up. *When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complementing it. *When holding the 3 Dollar bill, it might give the ability, at random, to make bad pills good ones. (Intentional) *Sacred Heart's description says "Space to Use" but isn't a use item and doesn't replace your current use item. *When using Ipecac and Brimstone the player loses the ability to shoot at all. *When using Ipecac, Lump of Coal, Sacred Heart (might happen with other homing effects, not confirmed) and 3 Dollar Bill, there's a chance that 3 Dollar Bill will activate the effect of My Reflection, making the Ipecac bullets hover over enemies gaining size and over a moderate lenght of time falling over your enemies, but if you come near the enemies the bullet will follow you and explode until hitting a wall. *Acquiring Holy Water and then the Little Steve familiar causes the holy water to "cut in line" ahead of Little Steve, forcing it to turn into a Brother Bobby. Activating the Holy Water makes Little Steve return, but only for that room. *If you pick up Brimstone while you have Ipecac, your firing speed is greatly reduced. *If you pick up Fetus in a Jar while you have Mutant Spider, your firing speed is greatly reduced. *If you find Holy Water, but have a follower already, it will show up as Brother Bobby until you get hit in the room that you're in (needs further confirmation; confirmed with Abel and Little Steve). *Having Robo Baby and Little Steve causes Little Steve's shots not to fire and show random purple splotches on the walls in random directions (as if Little Steve shot there) during a fight, but after he shoots normally. (Needs confirmation that it's just those two, and not caused by other items.) **A similar bug with Little Steve and Bum Friend is apparent. Little Steve changes into Brother Bobby (both appearence and shots) whenever you enter a new room with enemies in. It only changes back once all of the enemies have been defeated. However, collection of the Brother Bobby item permanently changes Little Steve back to normal. *Guppy's Tail is supposedly unlocked by completing the 9 Deaths challenge, but it is possible to find it before completing the challenge. This happens with other items as well, even without DLC. *While having "Bum Friend", most of your familiars will turn to "Brother Bobby" until you clear the current room of the enemies. (Confirmed: "Robo-baby" in v1.15, "Sister Maggy", "Little Steve") **Again, familiars turning into Brother Bobby happened prior to WotL. *Having "Bum Friend" and "Robo Baby" will cause "Bum Friend" to turn into a second "Robo Baby" until you clear the current room of enemies. *3 Dollar Bill can give the Magnet effect. *"Doctor's Remote" / "Epic Fetus" 's Cursor is being pushed back by Fires and a "Burned" sound can be heard whenever it occurs. *Mouse-listener lags the Player Input severely when used with Doctor's Remote / Epic Fetus. *Ipecac does not interact correctly with Spectral Tears, regardless of whether you gain them before or after Ipecac. (e.g. if you are flying above a rock, shooting will blow it up in your face, damaging you) *Mom's Eye appeared as an item in the library. **This can also happen with other items, like familiars. *Unprovoked white flies can harm a player equipped with Skatole. *Liberty cap with Guppy's Paw = infinite soul hearts *Liberty cap can give the compass effect temporarily. **Might be intentional. *The Gamekid and Hourglass can be found twice in the Itemlist. *Sometimes killing red fires causes coins to appear in the upper left corner of the room. *Dead Dove, Black Bean have an empty description in the bottom right when picked up... this also goes for many other new items. *Spelunker Hat no longer works for hidden rooms but correctly displays a mini-boss icon. *It seems that pre-DLC items are significantly more rare than the new things. (Hard to accurately tell, but this is ridiculous). (Needs long-time confirmation.) **My biggest gripe, the WotL items appear almost exclusively throughout the game, making the load out of items very similar every time it's played (likely you'll end up having spectral tears, some tear substitute that renders most stats obsolete and flight, which seems almost mandatory to have with the lack of speed up items. In fact, a lot of the WotL items reduce speed.) This completely ruins a game that banks on being a vastly different experience every time it's played. *With Epic Fetus in a Jar and Technology, the laser will fire but will not be visible. *Sometimes, Fetus bomb's hitbox doesn't work and goes through enemies. *Jesus Juice seems to only increase your damage instead of tears and range. *None of the new items increase tears except the Cancer trinket. *The Candle will damage foes that are "hidden" (burrowed, for example). Most notably, this includes Mom's Heart and It Lives when they are retracted. *If you are holding a trinket, pick up a new one, and then go back and pick up the original trinket again, that trinket does not seem to have the original effect (possibly only applicable for the Missing Page). *The Candle will not be thrown when you have the technology item. *Sometimes you may acquire Bugged Pills which end up being different color upon use rather than what it is being displayed to you. *'Needs in-depth Look': Picking Up first "Little Steven" afterwards "Harlequin Baby" and after that "Epic Fetus" stops "Little Steven" from shooting whenever you issue an Epic Fetus Missile. Harlequin Baby however shoots normally. *Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) attacks Isaac(Boss) during the Isaac Boss Fight only once. *Bob's Rotten Head is afflicted by The Wiggle Worm and has a wavy flight when unleashed. **BRH seems to be affected by My Reflection effect as well, at least when carrying the 3 Dollar Bill. *After using Mom's Bra, the Epic Fetus crosshair will be frozen as well, making you unable to drop bombs on anyplace but where you are standing. *Picking up Mom's Knife when you already have Epic Fetus results in Mom's Knife working only in the room you picked it up in, reverting back to Epic Fetus once you leave. *It doesn't seem like the magic 8 ball shows up in the collection page, and neither does Meat! (I've collected each of these two items in game multiple times, but they still do not show up) *When picking up the Treasure Map item, the minimap does not immediately appear, but most likely will when you exit the shop/room you found it in. *With Guppy's Paw, if you walk over a room hazard and lose your last heart, if you time the usage correctly you can stay alive with 3 soul hearts remaining. *Picking up the Whore of Babylon item will immediately give you its effects, at least graphical, while you are in the room you picked it up in, regardless of whether you are actually down to half a regular heart. Leaving the room sets you back to normal. (This didn't occur before WotL.) *When standing on top of Spider Web and using "The Poop", no pile of poop will spawn. *The "Abel" familiar item is misspelled as "Able" ingame *After using Mom's Pad, Super Pooters (those flies that shoot two shots at a time) are frozen but cannot be hit. Only after the effect wears off could they be hit and killed. *When Mom's Contact freeze and then kill an enemy with a guardian fly, the fly stays in the white passive state and never turn red/aggressive. *When you Find and use the "Puberty" pill and then find the "I Found Pills" Pill (After you use Puberty) you see the text of "I Found Pills" *When using Sacred Heart against Mom, the tears sometimes circle around the position where Mom stomped her foot the last time. **This happens with all homing effects and all enemies that can "retract" from being in play such as Lumps, Freds, Scolex, Pin, Mom's Heart, and It Lives!. Automated attackers also attempt to attack that position, such as Meat Boy, Isaac's Body (Pinking Shears), Dead Bird, Demon Baby, and others. The bug has existed since the game was released. *"The Wafer" no longer reduces damage taken to half a heart, instead you will take normal damage. *If you have Ipecac and enemies are against a wall (or stationary like boils), shooting with too much speed sometimes won't damage them. *Eye Laser hits on a deployed Best Friend can kill you instantly, even when the attacks don't hit your character. The death sequence itself is also glitched out in several ways - Best Friend shakes for a while, and then the standard death screen pops up, with Isaac as the cause of death. The rest of the screen doesn't dim out either. *After completing the requirements for moms knife (beating satan as issac) the pop-up saying moms knife has appeared didnt show up as with other things i should have gotten (e.g. fetus in a jar) *Dr fetus does not fire with brimstone *Since the v1.2 patch update, Brimstone now no longer fires at all, instead causing isaac to charge, then open his mouth briefly, before the charge animation repeats, with a normal tear firing sound playing instead of the blood beam. No damage is dealt at all. Similarly, this also seems to happen whenever IPECAC is picked up as well, but there is only a 50-50 chance of it happening. Misc. *If you just run the .exe file for BOI, sometimes you can unlock the Golden God medal without earning it. *After beating Isaac the Title screen doesn't change to the puzzle piece *The Stats screen doesn't count items over 132. **This has been fixed with the v1.15 update *The "Random" button on the character screen when used instead starts the game as the character you're on regardless of whether you have unlocked them or not. This also messes with the signatures at the bottom of the "death notes". The random button may work properly if you have more than one or all characters. *New Steam Achievements aren't unlocked for some people. *"Meat!" and the "Magic 8 Ball" are missing from the Collection screen, with copies of The Gamekid and The Hourglass in their places, respectively. *If navigating the Secrets menu with the keyboard, each key press will be counted twice. Using the mouse to navigate works as intended (Version 1.15). *Linux users are unable to purchase the expansion. **This isn't a bug: Edmund said Linux support is not planned yet. It might come with a future Humble Bundle addition, but this probably takes at least six months *Random glitch - Brother Bobby is present but they havent been collected yet. Currently only have Stem Cell, D6, and Sacrificial Knife. *Drops from fire will spawn in the top-left hand corner of the room *If you drop down to a floor with a room that requires a key (shop, item room, arcade) south from you, it will force you to use a key to unlock it. Category:Unknown Category:Unknown Category:Wrath of the Lamb